


bola sihir untuk Pop!

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Doremi-Pop Relationship, Family, Gen, Magic Spell, Stupid Doremi is a Good Sister
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Doremi mendapat sekantung bola sihir dari Majorika untuk ujian level 9, tapi semuanya Doremi gunakan untuk membantu Pop ke rumah nenek."Pirika pirirara poporina peperuto—papan penunjuk jalan untuk anak tersesat, keluarlah!"[untuk Challenge #Siblingisasi]





	bola sihir untuk Pop!

**Author's Note:**

> Ojamajo doremi (c) Izumi Todo, TOEI animation

_Gagal di ujian level 9 itu sesuatu yang sangat jarang, dasar payah_!—Majorika bersabda. Kodok jadi-jadian itu mendengus dan membuang muka begitu menyadari amat kecilnya kemungkinan dirinya untuk kembali ke tubuh asli dengan mencoba menaruh harap pada kemampuan tiga anak SD yang terpilih karena faktor hoki, tidak lebih.

Di sisi lain, para Ojamajo yang berdiri di hadapannya itu memasang wajah bingung. Apa yang salah dengan takoyaki kubus, puding lapis tiga dan _udon_ —ah, untuk _udon_ , itu memang salah. Doremi si penyihir merah jambu itu memang payah karena sihirnya justru mengeluarkan _futon_. Tapi ‘kan sihir Aiko dan Hazuki sudah sesuai dengan syarat kelulusan di catatan Motamota, lalu ... apalagi?

"AKU MEMPERTARUHKAN MAHOU-DO UNTUK KELULUSAN KALIAN BERTIGA. KALAU DOREMI GAGAL, ITU AKAN SIA-SIA. DELA AKAN MENYITA TOKO INI TAHUUUU~!" Majorika berteriak sambil melompat-lompat kesal. Lala dan para Ojamajo hanya bisa menahan tawa karena mereka begitu terbiasa mendengar ocehan Majorika yang selalu timbul kala Dela si penyihir seriosa datang menagih utang, mereka saling berselisih paham, atau benda-benda aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba setelah kalimat sakral terucapkan.

Dan keberadaan si ceroboh Doremi dengan kalimat-kalimat yang disampaikan oleh pikiran polosnya, selalu menjadi percik air dalam kobar api amarah saat Mahou-do mulai memanas. “M-majorika, tadi kan kau bilang ‘ _Gagal di ujian level 9 itu sesuatu yang sangat jarang, dasar payah_ ’, i-itu berarti ujiannya mudah dong? Kami tidak perlu latihan, 'kan? Hanya perlu membuat kue-kue aneh yang rasanya enak untuk sogokan Motamota, iya 'kan?"

 _PFFTTT_ —Bibir Majorika berkedut, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan wibawa dan keputusannya—Majorika harus marah, harus. "DASAR PAYAHHHHH! KALIAN HARUS LATIHAN SAMPAI MULUT KALIAN KAKU UNTUK MELAFALKAN MANTRA. TERUTAMA KAU, DOREMI!"

"Ah, kalau begitu beri aku bola sihir, dong!” Doremi mengulurkan tangannya, mempertahankan wajah ceria, mengabaikan represi dari sang penanggungjawab presensi mereka di sini.

Seolah tergerak dengan sikap manis yang terselubungi kepura-puraan khas Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko mendadak mendekati Majorika dan memasang wajah imut. "Hehe, Iya, minta dong ... Buat latihan lho."

" _Che_ —mau bagaimana lagi.” Dengan mulut ditekuk dan kepala beruap, Majorika memberikan tiga kantung bola sihir pada dua calon penyihir andal dan satu penyihir merah jambu yang tak dapat dipercaya itu.

Aiko dan Hazuki menerimanya dengan senyum lebar, sedangkan Doremi merampasnya dengan sedikit kasar. "AHAHAHHA LUCKY."

"Jangan lupa untuk menyisakan bola sihirnya untuk ujian nanti lho, ya! Kalian harus ingat kalau bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla,” Majorika berceramah hingga mulutnya berbusa, tapi para calon penyihir itu justru sibuk menghitung persediaan bola sihir mereka sekaligus mendiskusikan rencana penggunaannya. Ketika jarum dalam lingkaran membuat dentang karena berada dalam satu titik temu, Majorika menyadari bahwa eksistensinya terabaikan. Dan ia kembali menggeram, "KALIAN BERTIGA, DENGARKAN AKU!!!"

"..."

"!"

"Hehehe...,"

* * *

Doremi tak pernah berhasil menahan dirinya untuk menjadi pemicu berbagai masalah hingga kehadirannya selalu diantisipasi oleh orang-orang disekitarnya kecuali ayah ibu serta dua sahabat penyihirnya, Hazuki dan Aiko. Ia benar-benar bodoh dalam pelajaran, tapi pandai menciptakan tebak-tebakan konyol dan situasi yang identik dengan ketidaknyamanan; mulai dari masalah yang ringan, hingga yang berat. Mulai dari yang disebabkan oleh kecerobohan, hingga ketidakakraban dengan orang-orang di berbagai tempat; seperti Kotake di sekolah, Majorika di Mahou-do dan adiknya yang bernama Pop di rumah. Seperti ini contohnya;

"Pop, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang belajar, biar tidak bodoh dan dapat nilai 30 seperti Doremi."

"Pop, kau sedang apa?"

"Membersihkan rumah agar tidak menjadi gadis jorok seperti Doremi."

"Pop, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mau membuang sampah. Ah, Doremi—pisahkan sampah yang bisa didaur ulang dan yang tidak!"

Lalu,

"Doremi, jangan sisakan makananmu!"

"Doremi, pastikan menutup kulkas dengan rapat!"

"Doremi, jangan makan cemilan sebelum makan malam!"

"Doremi, kerjakan PR-mu dan jangan berisik!"

"Doremi—"

Dan Doremi Doremi lainnya yang memancing perkelahian. _AKKH—kenapa adikku sendiri berkata jahat padaku? Aku benar-benar gadis paling tidak beruntung di dunia_ , naluri gadis suci nan baik hati milik Doremi menggerutu.

* * *

Suatu hari, Doremi begitu kesal dengan Pop. Entah bagaimana si merah jambu pendek itu bisa mencapai ranah privasinya, tertawa lebar setelah dibentaknya sebelum kemudian menumpahkan susu—entah sengaja atau tidak—di buku PR-nya hingga Doremi harus meyalin ulang setiap kata yang tertulis di dalamnya. Berkat kejadian itu, Doremi bertekad untuk tidak bicara bahkan peduli pada Pop lagi selama beberapa hari—ah, selamanya kalau perlu. Namun, ketika hendak berangkat ke sekolah, Doremi mendengar ibu dan Pop berbicara di dapur. Dan karena penasaran yang teramat, maka langkahnya pun terhenti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Pop boleh pergi sendirian. Ini ada ikan goreng hasil memancing Ayah," Ibu memasukkan sebuah kotak bekal dalam tas Pop lalu melanjutkan bicara, "Jangan lupa mampir ke toko untuk membeli bakpao kesukaan nenek, belinya 1000 yen, oke! Lalu Pop naik kereta dan berhenti di stasiun ketiga. Dari sana jalan lurus saja ke rumah nenek. Lalu—"

"Aku mengerti," Pop memotong kalimat ibu seenaknya kemudian melambai dan melangkah pergi. "Aku berangkat, Bu."

Eh, ternyata ibu mengizinkan Pop pergi sendirian ke rumah nenek. Tapi, kenapa ibu mengizinkannya begitu saja? Pop ‘kan belum pernah berjalan jauh sendirian, apalagi sampai naik kereta segala. Bermacam-macam spekulasi muncul dalam otak Doremi. Ada perasaan empati yang terbangun di atas eksistensi gadis kecil yang berlari melawan angin. Pandangan mata Doremi berubah menghangat, desir kekesalan pun perlahan menghilang dan berganti dengan kekhawatiran. Gadis itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya kemudian sedikit tersenyum, bolos satu hari mungkin tidak apa-apa, pikirnya.

Akhirnya, penyihir payah itu memilih untuk mengikuti adiknya yang menyebalkan itu secara diam-diam.

* * *

Peluh Doremi menetes-netes karena sinar mentari yang terik, Jepang sedang memasuki musim panas sekarang. Sudah satu jam Doremi membuntuti Pop, dan payahnya, ia sama sekali tak membawa uang untuk membeli minum, dompetnya tertinggal di tas sekolah yang telah ia tanggalkan.

Ketika pandangan Doremi mulai berkunang-kunang, ia melihat Pop menghilang di persimpangan. Doremi pun berteriak histeris dan mengubah dirinya menjadi penyihir agar dapat menyusuri setiap sudut kota dengan sapu terbang untuk mencari Pop. Ternyata, Pop mengikuti kupu-kupu dan tersesat.

"Eh, toko bakpao nya kok tidak ada, ya?" tanya Pop bingung.

Doremi mengembuskan napas lega dan mengambil keputusan, " ** _Pirika pirirara poporina peperuto_** —papan penunjuk jalan untuk anak tersesat, keluarlah!"

"Oi, Kakak cakep, bisa antarkan aku ke toko bakpao?" Tanpa melirik ke papan penunjuk jalan yang muncul tiba-tiba, Pop langsung minta bantuan pada kakak laki-laki dengan skateboard yang kebetulan melintas. Pop lebih kreatif ternyata. Dan dengan senang hati, Pop pun diantarkan oleh kakak itu ke tempat yang menjadi destinasinya. "Terima kasih, Kak," katanya ketika sampai di tujuan.

Doremi yang kesal dan lelah karena harus terus-terusan fokus di atas sapu terbang pun memilih menggunakan cara lain untuk mengikuti Pop. " ** _Pirika pirirara poporina peperuto_** —Doremi berubahlah menjadi kucing!" _POOOFFF_ —Doremi menjadi kucing berpita merah.

Begitu masuk ke dalam toko bakpao, Doremi terkejut mendengar Pop berteriak. Ternyata, uang pop untuk beli bakpao kurang karena harga makanan itu naik 200 yen per tanggal 1 di bulan ini. " ** _Pirika pirirara poporina peperuto_** —tambahkan 200 yen ke dalam dompet Pop!"

Tanpa mengintip isi dompetnya lagi, Pop mulai melancarkan aksi. "Anu, Kakak, kamu kok terlihat cantik sekali hari ini? Kulitmu putih bagaikan bakpao, dan pipimu nampak kenyal bagaikan Sakuramochi. Wajahmu juga terlihat manis seperti kacang hijau tumbuk di dalamnya. Jadi bolehkah kubeli bakpaonya dengan 1000 yen saja?" Ia menawar.

Wajah bibi gendut itu memerah seperti tomat, lalu tersenyum pada Pop. "Hmm, sepertinya mamamu tidak tahu kalau harganya sudah naik ya, Nak? Baiklah, tapi untuk hari ini saja ya."

 _KAMPRETTT_ —Doremi yang kehilangan kesabaran kala melihat kejadian itu hampir saja membanting tongkat sihirnya ke mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Sekantung bola sihir yang diberikan Majorika untuk latihan, kini tinggal lima. Doremi telah menghabiskannya untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna.

"Eh, ada uang lebih. Buat beli es krim, ah ... Lucky!" Kata Pop begitu melihat isi dompetnya lagi dan menemukan dua keping logam 100 yen.

Di stasiun, Doremi membuat orang-orangan palsu dengan sihir untuk memandu Pop. Namun Pop yang cerdas, telah minta bantuan petugas stasiun untuk melihat jadwal, membeli tiket, hingga naik di kereta yang tepat. Doremi panik dan kesal karena Pop begitu santai dan bola sihirnya tinggal sebuah.

Setelah Pop turun dari kereta, Doremi merubah dirinya kembali menjadi orang biasa. "Oke, tinggal sedikit lagi. Tinggal jalan lurus ke rumah nenek maka misi memata-matai Pop-ku selesai. Aku bisa tenang."

Tapi ketika hendak meninggalkan Pop, Doremi kembali dikejutkan dengan ringisan adiknya yang terdengar tiba-tiba. Ternyata Pop ingin buang air. Doremi langsung berlari mengikuti adiknya yang berlari lebih dahulu mencari Toilet. Tapi, ketika beberapa langkah lagi sampai, pada akhirnya Pop mengompol. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya di tempat yang cukup sepi itu.

Dengan berat hati, Doremi merubah dirinya kembali menjadi penyihir. Doremi sempat galau ketika melihat dalam tongkatnya hanya ada satu bola sihir lagi. _Kalau kugunakan maka aku tak bisa ikut ujian, tapi ..._

" ** _Pirika pirirara poporina peperuto_** —pencuci celana dalam gratis, muncullah!"

—ia telah mengambil keputusan.

 _POOFFFFF_ —Sebuah benda aneh bertuliskan ‘pencuci celana dalam gratis’ yang tingginya tiga kali lipat dari tinggi Pop, jatuh dari langit. Pop pun berteriak girang tanpa memedulikan darimana munculnya benda itu.

Setelah celana dalamnya dicuci beberapa detik, Pop langsung berlari ke rumah nenek.

Ada kelegaan yang tak terdefinisi saat Doremi melihat sosok kecil itu bergerak menjauhinya dengan bibir yang membentuk kurva. Gelak tawa setelah air mata dari gadis kecil Harukaze itulah salah satu penyebab perasaannya yang ambivalen. Cinta dan benci, kedua hal itu terus berotasi. Hubungan kakak adik memang misterius ... dan menyenangkan.

Ia tersenyum. Hari ini, Doremi pun gagal untuk mengikuti ujian penyihir level sembilan. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan kesenangan aneh yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan. Mungkin, satu hal yang ia pelajari, sekaligus satu hal yang takkan pernah Doremi sesali, adalah; Mengkhawatirkan Pop lebih daripada ujian adalah hal yang tepat.

Mungkin.

* * *

Di rumah, Doremi menerawang pada tubuh kecil yang menggenggam sendok untuk menyuap sayur ke dalam mulutnya. Ada tawa ceria familier yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari seberang meja sana, menggema dalam ruang makan mereka yang kecil. Menghilangkan penat Doremi karena lagi-lagi mendapat semburan hebat dari ibu dan wali kelas karena ketidakhadirannya di sekolah hari ini. Tapi sungguh, Doremi tidak menyesal.

Gadis itu menutup mata, hampir ikut mengembangkan senyum sebelum—

"Ibu, aku hebat 'kan bisa ke rumah nenek sendirian? Tidak seperti Doremi yang payah kan, Bu?" kata si kecil itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Doremi yang tengah larut dalam imajinasi indahnya dengan sendok.

—Dan kalimat itu, entah kenapa, menjadi pemicu untuk mereka bertengkar lagi.


End file.
